Conventionally, as a robot system in which a load that is applied to a robot changes, there is known a robot system which is provided with a sensor for detecting a magnitude of a load to thereby detect a worker or the like coming into contact with a robot, where the robot system stores in a time-series manner values which are detected by the sensor when the robot is operated (for example, see Publication of Japanese Patent No. 5522403).